conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EmperorZelos
New Hey, I'm new to all of this... so, would you mind telling me how I can get more people to look at my page and my language? Thank you so much in advance! By the way, I really like this website. Kinda like the first time I've put my language online, so I hope people are gonna like it. Ciao!Oregu 14:03, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : Glad you are enjoying, if you want people to check it out you can apply for featured (though I doubt youd get far there) but you will get critisism in attemps to help you and more. otherwise you can link it in other pages outside of the wiki. If you want help please feel free to ask The Emperor Zelos 15:27, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry if I've been kind of annoying lately by not using IPA and talking about borrowed ideas without asking about them. I don't want to cause you too much trouble. Medmura118 17:37, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : Do not worry, we all make mistake =) Move on and learn and its all forgiven and forgotten The Emperor Zelos 18:04, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Kti I've been busy with developing Kti, and I'll be updating heavily in the next few hours Rostov-na-don 18:01, May 16, 2010 (UTC) When I finish, please take a look and tell me your opinion Rostov-na-don 18:58, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : Alright, tell me when you are done The Emperor Zelos 19:01, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm gonna go take a bath, feel free to take a look. Rostov-na-don 19:23, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm currently out of ideas and open to criticism. Feel free to commentRostov-na-don 20:49, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: Rather baren Grammar, you have left out alot The Emperor Zelos 21:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::: Actually, I haven't started :)Rostov-na-don 21:57, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Should start there then, gerunds, participles, sub clauses etc The Emperor Zelos 22:03, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I'm starting from noun declensions.Rostov-na-don 22:09, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: How well is it working in the larger ways? You must work with noun clauses aswell then ::::::: My table is broken.Rostov-na-don 22:39, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: It doesn't work when I attempt to apply animacy laws.Rostov-na-don 22:39, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Any suggestions? :::::: This is what I attempt to do: P.S. FixedRostov-na-don 22:44, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Done for today Rostov-na-don 23:09, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Derivation Page I remember seeing a page with a long list of word derivations/endings, but i can't locate it. Did you remove it? It was like a table in this format: Changing Adj to Verb- (description)- (examples in different languages) Razlem 21:30, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : Nope, It is still there The Emperor Zelos 07:47, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Could you post a link to it? I still can't find it Razlem 12:40, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: List of derivation methods there :::: Thanks! Razlem 13:02, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Link is on the frontpage, why would i delete it anyway? It is gold worth ::::: I thought it was a blog post or forum thread, I didn't think to look at the front page >.< Razlem 00:09, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! It's all seeming very daunting at the moment for me, I don't really know where to start! I have a lot of documentation for my conlang on my pc but I'll have to work out where I begin. Thanks again Hhaayyddnn 14:17, May 24, 2010 (UTC) The Polar Bears invaded the south pole as a means of providing land once global warming takes its full effect. The penguins are effectively a lesser species. Many other species were exiled to the North Pole, creating the Norpolians. Makes little sense X_x The Emperor Zelos 17:25, May 24, 2010 (UTC)